Max Stirner/Abilities
Max Stirner's Abilities '''are crucial for his goal of establishing an ego-anarchist society, as being an extremely skilled fighter makes him capable of changing the tide of a battle quickly. Additionally, his own theory has the belief that people with power shall be victorious in the ego-anarchist society. Betoian abilities '''Body Morphing Stirner is naturally capable of morphing his body into anything he wishes. His current form is that of a middle aged man with glasses, although he could change into anything he wants. His original form is that of a slim white alien with a big forehead. Stirner's body morphing allows him to make his body sharp as well, making him capable of making a type of sword with his hand naturally. Stand Max Stirner has control of a Stand arrow, which is able to give a Stand ''to any person pierced by it. Stirner's stand, ''Internatsionaal is unique in that it doesn't have an initial power. Ability Grant Stirner's special ability with his stand is to be granted the ability of anyone he defeats in a physical battle. The restrictions if his ability is that the person must be down physically (unable to fight) and mentally (unable to have a will to fight). Restriction to Ability Grant While intentionally losing would usually not grant Stirner an ability, people with a strong Ego are capable of fooling the Stand's nature to grant Stirner a stand. Additionally, Stirner has one second of cooldown between changing the ability he will use. He can't use more than one either. Abilities Stirner's current number of abilities is unknown. He got the stand arrow in the 50s, so it is presumed that he has a wide variety of stand abilities. The most notable of the known ones are, however: * Mandom: Ringo Roadagain, a member of Max Stirner's elite guard, was defeated by Stirner during a battle the two had before they started negotiating and having a discussion about philosophy (which made Roadagain turn into the egoist side). Mandom is capable of rewinding time 6 seconds to the past. * Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This: To strengthen Stirner's powers, ironically - the egoist Hideki Tojo, who currently is part of Stirner's elite guard, fought with Stirner and intentionally lost to give him the power of his stand, which is to teleport to any location he wants to. * Egoismus: Tonu Trubetsky, the leader of Vennaskond, similarly to Hideki Tojo, had a fight he intentionally lost with Stirner. The ability of this stand is to increase the speed of its user and the few which surrounds him. Internatsionaal: The Show Must Go On After piercing himself with the Stand arrow for experimentation once again in 2011, Stirner gained a new ability dubbed The Show Must Go On. This ability is capable of completely restoring Stirner to a healthy state if he hasn't been attacked by anyone in 20 seconds. Other skills Stirner, having an extremely long lifetime, has taken a lot of time to study martial arts and fighting. * Hand to hand combat: Stirner is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Inside the CCUOE's government circles, certain fights are started for entertainment. Stirner has been known to defeat Stand users without needing his stand abilities to do so. * Intelligence: As one of the biggest philosophers of all History, Stirner is perhaps one of the smartest people in Earth, having both huge amounts of intelligence of all sorts. His intelligence can be used for in-battle strategies, along with: * Leadership: Despite centering his theory on egoism, Stirner has needed to co-operate with other ego-anarchists in the past decades to accomplish their goal. Adding this up with his intellect makes it so that he has great leadership skills. Category:Max Stirner